Some software products have the ability to link services to create a collaborative application. These software products link services, such as Web Services, together by describing the interactions of the messages between the services, the content of the messages, as well as the timing of the messages between the services within the collaborative application. These exchanges between the different services, however, may be very complex and difficult to describe.